


Build Up

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Work out to work up





	Build Up

You shut eyes behind your shades, hands out the window and grabbing at the passing wind, as his hand stays parked on your thigh. While he left his adrenaline music loud in the car, you had your own smooth beat streaming out of your earbuds, as you enjoy the early Nevada morning.

Dean had urged you to come with him a few times; today, you thought what the hell - anything to see your shirtless man sweat anyway.

When he finally pulls off the road, drives into the desert, and shuts the car off, you are immediately out of the car to stretch. There’s no way you are going to pull a muscle in the midst of kicking his ass during a workout. You lean down to touch your toes only to have him lay down in the dirt and stare up at you; yanking an earbud out, you can’t help but laugh, “New stretch for you?”

“Just waiting for you to be ready.”

“Where we running?”

“There.” His smart ass points towards the horizon as you come to a straight stand again, “You game?”

“Yeah,” You pull your white over shirt off, standing before him in black shorts and matching sports bra, “Call time and let’s go.”

Dean feels a little over dressed, immediately pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it into the car, “Let’s go.”

You sprint before he can finish his command, plugging back in on your way off, and ignore his calls after you, too amused by his irritation.

———————

When you make it back to the car, you down a bottle of water after tossing him one. Damn, Dean is hot – figuratively and literally – as he drinks the water so quick some mixes with the sweat on his skin and cascades on down. You reach into the small cooler you packed, grabbing a couple an ice cubes, and turn away from him.

You and Dean are an item in the early stages; there is still plenty of courtship that has to take place. Yet it’s there all the time, the desire to skip to the next part and claim him in the way that really counts, mark your territory. You bring the ice cubes to the back of your neck and lean against his car, focusing on making your breath even.

His finger curls around the cord of your earbud, removing it from your ear, as he heaves a breath, “Guess you win, huh?”

Your adrenaline is on high and another glance towards him; the sun hitting the blue of his eyes as he aims his crooked grin towards you. You lean over to kiss the corner of his mouth, pleased when he uses it as an opportunity to grab the back of your neck and give you the type of kiss worthy of an appreciative moan.

Your body is pressed to his, imagining what it will finally be like with him as his moist body comes against yours; you pull away, his fingers dig a little into your back as you do so, “As great as car sex sounds after a workout, it could be pretty disappointing.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it.”

“You’d really have our first time be like that?” Part of you is excited at the prospect, but the larger part of you knows that you want every ‘first’ with him has to be perfect; you are pretty damn certain he was last your someone, and you want every memory to be worth bragging about years from now. But you weren’t about to tell him any of this.

His hands move to your hair, slightly squeezing a fistful, as he concedes with a groan, forehead pressed to yours, “No.”

You pout your lip sympathetically and press into him, awaiting his eyes before you speak again, “Listen, you know how I feel about you, right?”

Dean’s mouth perks up a little, his eyes still glowing, “I got an idea.”

“And if you want to go at it, right now, I will.” You get ready to jump in, he stops you, “I just want something different with you…a real something. But—don’t think it’s because I don’t want to rip your clothes off because I do. And I’m sure car sex is somewhere in our future.”

“Funny, well, any sex would be good at this point.”

“All right, let’s make a deal.” You stretch your limbs, well aware of where his eyes are traveling, “You take me out tonight, get a little romantic, and take me home with you. There, you can have me wherever you want in any way you want. Deal?”

Dean says nothing, kissing you as he opens the passenger door, “We gotta get you back to your place.”

“What? Now?”

“Yeah, you got a date to get ready for.”


End file.
